1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid supply system, a liquid supply apparatus, a liquid ejecting apparatus, and a liquid supply method.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer which performs printing by ejecting an ink from nozzles which are provided in a print head is an example of the liquid ejecting apparatus. Among such printers, there are printers in which the ink is supplied to the print head by driving a supply pump from a compact ink cartridge, and from an additional ink tank which has a greater ink storage capacity than the ink cartridge (for example, JP-A-2011-42127).
Incidentally, in a printer such as the one described above, there is a problem in that when the additional ink tank is configured to be attachable and detachable, depending on the mounting state of the additional ink tank, it may not be possible to supply the ink to the print head even if the supply pump is driven.
Note that, this problem is not limited to a printer which performs printing by ejecting an ink, and is generally common to cases in which a liquid storage body which stores a liquid for supplying is provided with a configuration which can be attached thereto and detached therefrom.